gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Synchronized Armor Control
, abbreviated SAC, is the name for the piloting system used in Mobile Suits designed and created by Eon Research & Development Incorporated, PowerCorp, and Eon-Power Contracting in the Empath Era. Description Synchronized Armor Control is best described as the synergistic mental cooperation between the human pilot and the Gundam's designated Artificial Intelligence Unit, or A.I.U. When a Gundam is constructed, an A.I.U. is built alongside that Gundam, designed with computer mechanisms that allow the A.I.U. to synchronize with and control said Gundam. However, this programming can only be used when SAC is active. To initiate SAC, the pilot may either give a verbal command or the A.I.U. will act of its own accord. The A.I.U. will then separate into sections of armor (chest, head, waist, lower legs, forearms) with features similar to their designated Gundam in terms of appearance. Using mute graviton micro-thrusters, the armor will then automatically fly to and attach to the pilot, while the armored sections will release nanomachines that will coat the unarmored sections of the pilot (sans the face) in a "film" of material similar to a leotard. Should a pilot need to enter the unit from ground level, the armor can launch steel cables with magnetic grapplers to connect to the hatch (of which there are two, one in the front and one in the back), which will in-turn launch grapplers to connect to the waist of the armor. Both cables will then reel in, pulling the pilot up and into the hatch. Characteristics Upon entry into the Gundam unit, the pilot is entered into a special atmospheric control cockpit, which has a 360 degree view of their surroundings. Atmospheric control mechanisms will replicate the conditions of the surroundings in proportion to their effect on the Gundam, including the zero-gravity conditions of space. Hard light technology is used to replicate the surface terrain and other surroundings within the area, as well as external weapons such as melee armaments and hand-held projectile weaponry. The hard light technology will also activate at any point of contact on the Gundam, simulating the physical properties of the contacting object (texture, state of mass, speed and power of the object, etc). All of these features are designed to give the pilot the most realistic simulation of their surroundings as possible to allow for appropriate reactions. Should a limb or part of the Gundam's body be attacked or damaged, the pilot will be notified by a sensation sent through their nervous system, allowing them to recognize the type of attack, but will not register as painful. If a limb is removed, that part of the pilot's armor will turn dark red (almost black) and no longer function. The Gundam pilot is capable of controlling the unit through the armor they wear, which uses an advanced derivative of motion-capture technology to relay the pilots movements back to the Gundam, which acts accordingly by mimicking the speed and strength behind the movements. Anything the pilot cannot control through physical movement of limbs can be controlled through mental commands relayed via the SAC's capability to read the brainwaves of the wearer, a key feature of the entire SAC system. An additional key feature of the SAC system is that the pilot is in reality, not the only pilot. While the primary systems of the Gundam are under the manual control of the pilot, the A.I.U. is capable of controlling features on the unit as well, including bits, additional limbs, and mounted weapons. With this control and an A.I.U.'s full-360 degree view (being directly connected to the Gundam's radars and visual receptors), the A.I.U. is able to respond to threats and units that the pilot would otherwise miss or be unable to react to in time. If the Gundam does not have such additional limbs or weaponry, the A.I.U. can warn the pilot of incoming threats through direct brainwave communication. This gives the Gundam the unique ability to quickly respond to threats other mobile suits would be unaware of. Synergy Fusion As stated before, the brainwave communication between pilot and A.I.U. is a key feature in the functionality of the SAC system. This is true because A.I.U.s are designed to have artificial brainwaves, allowing them to grow and develop personalities that would complement the pilot and develop effective teamwork. When these brainwaves are in greater synch with one another (through similar motives, emotional state, and personal drive and determination), the A.I.U. is able to relay the pilots movements and commands to the unit much faster, allowing the Gundam to move, attack, and react more quickly and efficiently to situations and surroundings. When the synchronicity between the brainwaves of the pilot and the A.I.U. reaches a certain degree, the Gundam will actually have to "catch up" to the pilots movements, which will cause the Gundam's engines to increase output so as to compensate. The increased output and pilot/A.I.U. synchronization results in a phenomenon known as "Synergy Fusion", which greatly increases the performance and power of the unit, the degree of increase directly related to the power and degree of synchronization between pilot and A.I.U. Synergy Fusion also has additional effects such as giving the pilot the same full-360 awareness of the A.I.U., as well as having data and information directly relayed to their brains. Drawbacks While SAC is a very powerful control system, it is not perfect. The primary issues that can inhibit the SAC is cooperation between the pilot and A.I.U. Should the two have disagreements on how to act, goals, motives, or other such matters, the synchronization between pilot and A.I.U. will be impaired, reducing how quickly the pilots commands are relayed to the Gundam, and thus how fast and how effectively the Gundam can act and react in combat. Such flaws are most apparent in early functioning, when both the bond between pilot and A.I.U. and the A.I.U. itself are still developing. Time and experience can minimize and outright remove this drawback. Copy Armor Control Designed by Machina Rising and eventually spread to general use, the Copy Armor Control is a runoff of the Synchronized Armor Control system. However, the Copy Armor Control removes the artificial brainwaves and personality centers of the A.I.U., turning them into Automated Control Dolls without individual thoughts, programmed solely to defend its designated Gundam and pilot and follow said pilot's commands. This gives a slight advantage over basic SAC because the pilot's commands and actions are directly relayed to the Gundam with no middleman. However, the control system is much more direct in both areas, and as such those with CAC can feel pain from damage dealt to the Gundam unit they are piloting. In addition, Copy Armor Control is entirely unable to use Synergy Fusion.